


軽蔑

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 无剧情+扶他+暴风ooc敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 2





	軽蔑

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情+扶他+暴风ooc敬请注意避雷。

空气凝固着。

抹布和吸尘器都被遗忘在原地，从衣柜下方被拖出的收纳箱也平白地敞开在那里。

本应是一场轻松的扫除的——菅井想——半是认真半是玩闹地打扫完之后，就可以洗个清爽的澡，换一套舒适的家居服无所事事。

完全是她自己的错。她忘了在嘱咐土生整理收纳之前把那只素白的纸袋藏好，理所当然要查看内容物的土生疑惑地掏出两个银灰色的夹子问她这是什么。

总不能说是晾衣夹。哪有要特地收藏在袋子里的晾衣夹，更何况连接着两端的链条也太露骨。

菅井觉得自己舌头打结了，喉咙也像生了锈，结结巴巴半天硬着头皮回答：“是那个、嗯，夹在，胸口……”

即便如此也没能说完全的实话，教养不允许她那样做。而土生沉默着，连手都保持在原来的状态。

要说这不好、抑或是被她吓得一句话都挤不出来、还是干脆没有理解？菅井畏缩地悄悄抬眼望向她，结果不知什么时候已经看着这里的土生只是问：“那、ゆっかー要用吗？”

于是就变成这样了。

卧室里还残留着清洁剂的刺鼻味道，菅井只觉得被洗完手回来的土生牵着手腕带到客厅的短短几步就让自己开始眩晕——她真的不介意吗，她真的要用吗，可是我们还没洗澡——担忧了许多的同时，已经被不知不觉地拉到坐进沙发上那人的怀里。

她不知道要说什么。土生也是，静静盯着她的眼里格外澄澈。她们之间的距离已经近到混淆了呼吸，菅井想起她好像还没有回答土生的话。

也不是不可以。

应该说，做的话便再好不过了。

都怪心血来潮消费的自己，也不知道当时究竟哪里来的脸皮点击下单。但说不期待又实在违心，她以为那些暧昧又直接的邀请永远都无法出口。

啊，每次做爱之前都想好多。真的需要思考这么多吗，已经交往这么久，对彼此的了解甚至比对自己还要多。哪怕弗洛伊德是错的，也很难相信这一刻自己主动凑近的亲吻中有值得被提出异议的渴求。

菅井总是喜欢土生的温柔，从内而外的，像她毛茸茸的眉梢和鬓角，也像她柔和的笑容拥抱。即便是土生用嘴唇随意地蹭过她颌线一边低沉地回答“明明ゆっかー更好吧”，也依然坚信着自己的想法。

而此刻菅井终于彻底理解了耻感可以转化为快感这件事。她还没能从被土生发现自己偷偷买了乳夹的情况中走出来，恋人已经不予容赦地舔在她耳后的皮肤。光是这样就几乎要触到微小的绝顶，平常对什么都相当能忍耐的自己似乎只有在她面前毫无抵抗之力。

菅井有时好怀疑这样主动的土生是否真实，问起来她却只会歪着头认真地回答她“是みづ我呀”。

土生解开她家居服的扣子。也不知道那动作是不是被刻意放缓，菅井只觉得这几秒钟好长，长到她不敢再多看土生纤长的指尖一眼。随后的亲吻便落在的胸口，只是被敞开襟的衣服迟迟没有被褪下，菅井不明就里的时候土生终于拿起了那对金属夹。菅井闭上了眼。

第一下疼得她发抖。土生慌忙取下又拿起说明书，摸索着终于把力度调整到了菅井的承受范围内，在橡胶层的缓冲下也不至于带来锐利的疼痛。

唯一的问题是，她以为能更缓和的衣服，被强制紧贴在乳首上之后牵连着周边的布料产生了额外的摩擦感。

太羞耻了，尽管是恋人才能看到这样的自己，哪怕是恋人看到这样的自己。

进入之前自己最敏感的部分就会先被碾过几次，刻意地涂抹上溢出的欲情。那种高潮掺着一味绝望的舒适，她知道自己还稳当留在土生腿上，又始终被脑中的幻觉欺骗得以为自己在坠落。再怎么大口呼吸都觉得缺氧甚至随时要气绝昏倒，偏偏土生没有停下，愉悦持久地被榨到了最后一线还要不舍地多停留几秒。

菅井顿时觉得腿侧发酸。骑马也不至于紧绷到这个地步，而始作俑者的脸颊上已经扬起了淡粉色的痕迹。更恶劣的是土生在这时取下了夹子，边舔舐过她红肿的顶端一面脱下了彼此的衣服。

听到铝箔的声音菅井才发现不知何时被土生拿在手中的安全套，“……你什么时候拿的啦。”

“嗯，魔法？”土生扬起眉毛一本正经地反问。

虽然没有亲眼见过土生以外的人的性器，但菅井相信，在自己曾不慎看到的色情片里是不会有这样好看的。不过这种话题是不是怎么想都很失礼，菅井不敢多看她的动作因而移开了目光去看她头顶的发丝，再度给予了许可之后感觉到被缓缓扩开的不适。

土生反复数次才终于完全进入，愉情的喘息却早已泄出。在开始动作之前，菅井没有想到的是，那对夹子又回到了原本的位置。来不及思考就因为敏锐地察觉到了痛楚而蜷起了身体，连带着土生都被仓促的收紧而战栗。

腰背随着每一次顶入的快意而不自觉往前挺时那条链子就会在腹上留下冰凉的触感；一旦被刺激到本能地扭转身体，金属之间又会碰撞出脆响。

菅井不愿听到自己发出喘叹，只能悄悄咬着下唇皱起眉试图抑制住喉间的颤动。而一旦沉默，就只留在连接处潮湿的活动和链夹之间碰撞的声响格外刺耳。

“友香放松一点嘛。”

真的很坏心眼，做爱的时候尤其喜欢喊她名字这件事，显得自己好像很有余裕那样，其实声音里都藏着轻易就被发现的颤抖。但菅井连思考如何还击都做不到，头脑早已被听觉神经传来的那些无法停止的金属撞击声灌满，充血的各处都在分食着她最后的理智。

每一次上下往复的过程中那对夹子都会随之晃动，菅井无法自抑地收紧身体、更严密地裹住土生。分不清那究竟是双赢还是双输，因为当她最终放弃反抗地纵容自己和土生的呜咽与呻吟交杂在一起时，那些多余的纠结在最原初的欲望面前不再重要。

土生早已摸清楚她喜欢的位置，再加上此刻的体态只是更轻而易举地抽走她四肢的气力。菅井引以为傲的体力投了降，只得伏在土生瘦削的肩上任由她渐渐加快速度。

绝顶之前她们仓皇地拥吻，菅井挣扎着要将土生同样罕有的失控的表情收入眼中。然后她们一起下坠，在炽热的空气与浪潮里浮沉。悬在失神的边缘菅井隐约记得自己答应土生以后买了什么要拿出来一起玩，也都已是后话。


End file.
